


Samara Dominates her Prey

by Slippage



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Asari Characters, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Large Cock, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slippage/pseuds/Slippage
Summary: Shepard and her team finally locate Samara but are shocked when the justicar proves to be more dangerous than they thought.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard, Miranda Lawson/Garrus Vakarian, Samara/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Samara Dominates her Prey

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea or request for a story, feel free to reach out! I'm always looking for new concepts.
> 
> returnjedi18@tutanota.com

The smell of motor oil and reactor fluid hung in the air around Commander Shepard as she descended a dimly lit stairway towards hanger 36 within the greater Illium dockyards.

Weapon drawn and moving with caution, Shepard glanced back at the two companions covering her rear. For their part, Garrus and Miranda did not appear overly concerned with the prospect of taking on an as-yet unknown amount of Eclipse asari mercenaries, but then again, they had been through worse with her.

Pausing to check her HUD for the correct coordinates, Shepard posed a question to the group, her authoritative voice routed over their comms.

_“So what do we think about this asari we’re supposed to meet? We’ve shot enough of these Eclipse mercs to give me an idea of what I should expect, but that C-Sec officer called her a justicar warrior… Do either of you know what that is?”_

Miranda, her skintight body suit stretching taut over her breasts as she peered around a corner, nodded affirmatively.

_“An unofficial law enforcement group, although I think most would describe them as vigilantes. They follow their own code and generally do what they want without opposition.”_

Shepard was surprised. With all of the run-ins she had had with the Asari Republic, a hands-off approach was not what she would have expected.

_“So they do as they please? Why is that?”_

The trio continued across a metal gantry, warm wind from a wall of venting turbines causing Shepard’s hair to dance.

 _“Because they’re badasses, I suppose.”_ Shepard chuckled. _“They’re the best when it comes to biotics, and every one of them is a qualified marksman. They’re living weapons… Like me.”_

Shepard couldn’t mistake the pride in Miranda’s voice as she said it and, casting her eyes over the Cerberus agent’s ample form, she found that she couldn’t blame her for it.

Garrus, with his rifle trained down the corridor, chimed in.

_“I think you’re forgetting the most important part, Miranda. Justicar asari have the biggest cocks.”_

Shepard did a double take and whipped her head around to face the turian.

_“How do you kn-“_

She paused, trying to understand the relevance of this latest factoid before continuing.

_“What does that even mean?”_

Now it was Garrus’ turn to chuckle, his lighthearted mannerisms in stark contrast to the danger they were heading towards.

_“Well, you know how highly asari value their cocks, right? Size matters for social status and all that, but Justicars just take it to another level. It’s part of the whole Code thing._

Garrus made a skeptical motion with his fingers.

Shepard was beginning to think she had written off the asari as boring a little too quickly.

Miranda playfully poked Garrus in the shoulder.

_“You say they’re big… Are they bigger than yours?”_

Garrus gave her a look of mock offense.

_“I don’t thi-"_

**BANG** ****

The sound of an explosion, followed immediately by gunfire echoed from just in front of them, the reverberations in such a tight space causing rust particles to fall from the pipes running across the ceiling.

Shepard held up her fist in an order for silence which was immediately obeyed. Priming her pistol, she motioned towards either side of the next door, moving her team into breaching positions as the sound of screams now joined the weapon discharges.

She took a deep breath as she silently counted down from three, fingers indicating the count for her team.

_*three*_

A heavy thud followed by two shots in rapid succession.

_*two*_

The crackle of an explosively overcharged electrical conductor.

_*one*_

She slammed the door’s controls and dove into the hanger proper, Garrus and Miranda following swiftly as they took cover behind a shipping container. The hanger, once cacophonous with battle, was now much less so. The hiss of overheated water and the flashes of sparking cables mingled with a faint murmuring of voices which Shepard struggled to hear.

Sliding to the edge of the container, she adjusted the volume of her audio receptors to a higher level in order to pick up what was being said.

_“Please! By the goddess, don’t do it-hngh.”_

A shrill voice pleaded to someone else. They were in pain, and clearly on the losing end of the recent engagement.

An icy voice responded without a hint of remorse.

_“Tell me what I want to know and I will allow you to pass from this world without pain…”_

An ominous pause followed, only the static from the higher receptor gain entering Shepard’s ears. Her eyes were wide.

The voice spoke again.

_“Or refuse me… And lose that which you are not worthy to wield. Answer me now.”_

The weaker voice groaned in fear and hopelessness.

_“I swear! I don’t know where she went! That’s the truth! Spare m-“_

A gunshot sounded before the defeated voice could finish its sentence, causing Shepard to be briefly deafened by the amplified sound in her helmet. She dropped to one knee as she instinctively put her hands to her head, ears ringing.

Gritting her teeth, she lowered the volume back to normal levels, and the ringing subsided… Only to be replaced by the screams of someone in agony. Peeking around the corner, she saw a figure standing over a half-naked Eclipse mercenary. It was the merc who was screaming, writhing in pain as she clutched at the stump of the cock which had once been attached to her body.

Looming over her, clad in form-fitting red and black armor was the justicar.

The wounded mercenary, now laying on her back and rapidly losing consciousness due to loss of blood, spit up at her killer.

_“Fu.. Fuck you… Bitch.”_

The justicar, her back still towards the Commander, leveled her pistol at her prone enemy and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

_“Likewise.”_

Shepard’s heart was in her throat after witnessing this lethal display. She had spilled her own share of blood over the years, but this was different… Calculating. She almost admired it, and although she would never admit it, her pussy had become damp from the justicar’s sheer audacity.

Leaning back behind the container, she looked towards her companions.

_“I think we found the justicar, and it looks like she’s angry.”_

_“No shit, Shepard!”_ Garrus shot back in a loud whisper. _“She just wasted an entire team of Eclipse!”_

Miranda nodded her head aggressively. _“That saves us a lot of work, but if she’s hostile we need to take her out now.”_

Shepard griped her pistol tightly. _“Agreed. I’ll approach her and try to talk, but I want Garrus up on that crate at mark two. Give me cover as best you can. Miranda, stay here and cover the door until I give the word. All good? Okay, let’s go.”_

Shepard spun around ready to march out into the open but nearly fell over again as she turned the corner and came face to face with the imposing asari.

The first thing she noticed were her eyes. Cold and blue, they stared into hers without the slightest bit of fear. The skin of her face was a smooth dark blue which grew more patterned as Shepard’s eyes traveled down her torso. The justicar’s armor was split down the middle, providing a clear view of the cleavage between a large pair of breasts which seemed to strain at their confines.

Her waist was tapered like a dancer’s, narrow and lean, juxtaposed against the largeness of her breasts. Her legs were clearly toned, lean thighs supporting an ass which was visible even from the front, and feet encased in a pair of red high heels.

Between those legs was the biggest blue cock Shepard had ever seen, framed in a suit opening purpose-built to reveal it at all times.

Even in its currently flaccid state, she estimated it was as long as her arm. Like the asari’s face, her cock was smooth, and it tapered down in thickness towards a wicked looking end. Shepard realized that the cock was currently sheathed like a horse’s, with a lighter blue head just barely poking out from the tip.

Compared to the human cock she was used to receiving, it looked both alien and threatening.

In fact, from head to toe the entirety of this asari exuded a deadly aura. The displayed breasts and exposed penis weren’t intended to be titillating… They were a warning. A display of power that cautioned onlookers against any rash decisions, lest they suffer the consequences.

The justicar broke the silence.

 _“My fight is with these… Mercenaries.”_ She said the last word with venom. _“I have no quarrel with you, unless you seek to start one.”_

Shepard cleared her throat quickly. _“N-No! No quarrel. Actually, we’re here to talk to you.”_

_“Oh? About what?”_

_“I’m putting together a crew to strike at the Collectors, and we need all the help we can get.”_ She gestured back towards her team who had approached the conversation.

 _“My people are skilled, but I think you would be a true ass… Asset!”_ Shepard stumbled over her words, eyes inadvertently trailing down to the blue sheath in front of her.

The asari smiled in an expression that was equal parts soothing and terrifying.

 _“Your mission is undoubtably noble, and I wish you well in your fight. However, I am on a mission of my own that takes precedence.”_ She gestured at the carnage of dead bodies around her.

_“These mercenaries were aiding a fugitive from justice. A fugitive that I must locate and eliminate. The code demands it.”_

Shepard nodded. _“We’ve heard a thing or two about the monster you’re tracking. If we help you find it, even kill it, would you join my crew?”_

The Justicar pondered for a moment before nodding. _“Yes. That is acceptable.”_ She held out a gloved hand towards the Commander.

_“My name is Samara.”_

Shepard grasped it and shook, trying not to notice how the motion caused the asari’s sheath to bounce slightly.

_“Shepard.”_

Garrus cleared his throat behind the pair.

 _“I have a question, uh, Samara.”_ He gestured towards the now dickless Eclipse corpse. _“Why shoot her in the dick? Is that part of the code?”_

Miranda giggled. _“Are you worried?”_ Garrus simply grimaced.

Samara gazed down at the body before reaching down and picking up the severed member. Now clearly visible in her hand, the size difference between a regular asari cock and a justicar’s was clear, as this one more closely resembled the proportions of a human’s.

_“An asari’s endowment is both a treasure and a weapon to be used for the glory of her race…”_

She dropped the cock tip with a look of disdain. _“And neither should be in the hands of criminals.”_

 _“I couldn’t agree more.”_ Miranda chimed in. Shepard could see the hungry look in her eyes and shook her head. Cerberus sure did build them horny.

A trickle of her own juices now running down the inside of her armored leg, Shepard tried to focus.

_“Yeah, I agree. These mercs were probably scumbags. But if they had the intel that you needed, they certainly aren’t going to give it to us now.”_

Samara’s head dipped slightly in acknowledgement.

_“This was not the last of them.”_

She spun on her heels and began climbing a ladder which lead to a foreman’s office surrounded by synth-glass windows.

Shepard quickly turned her head as the asari’s dangly bits were put on lewd display as she climbed.

In a conspiratorial voice, Garrus restarted the conversation.

_“You know she’s like a thousand years old, right?”_

Miranda didn’t take her eyes off the ascending matriarch.

_“That’s the best part you idiot.”_

Shepard had heard enough.

_“Shut up, both of you. I get it. I really get it, but if she’s going to be joining the crew I don’t want either of you setting her off with any of this bullshit. Are we clear?”_

They both nodded in contrition.

_“Good. That’s settled. Now, Garrus, I need you to radio back to the Normandy and have them prep for launch.”_

Before Garrus could answer however, the synth-glass windows above them shattered as a still-living Eclipse mercenary was thrown bodily onto the ground below with a crunch of dented armor and broken bones.

Without missing a beat, Samara followed her, jumping over the railing before descending gently to the ground with biotic levitation. Blue energy swirled around her, illuminating the dim hanger and bringing into stark contrast the power discrepancy between the hunter and her prey.

Reaching out a hand pulsing with biotic force, she telekinetically grasped the mercenary and pulled her to eye level, the unwillingly asari gasping in pain.

_“You are the leader of these criminals and yet you hid from battle. Ironic.”_

Her face turned grim.

_“You know who I want. Lead me to her.”_

The mercenary captain, or Tija as it was written on the front of her suit, just shook her head with dark resignation.

_“I’m dead either way. It’s either you or that Ardat-Yakshi cunt, and honestly I’d choose a bullet to the head rather than the pain she’d cause me. Go ahead and get it over with. You’d be doing me a favor.”_

Samara curtly turned to Shepard, her face quickly transforming back into its originally serene state in an unnerving display of emotional control.

_“As she will not assist me voluntarily, I will need to meld with her in order to find the answers I seek. I had hoped it would not come to this, as melding is normally forbidden for a Justicar, but in this case the importance of my mission supersedes this restriction.”_

She turned back to Tija but continued speaking over her shoulder.

_“Melding for a Justicar is unlike the melding conducted by the majority of our species. Outsiders may find it objectionable, and I grant you leave to remove yourselves while I finish up here.”_

Miranda, positively vibrating with excitement, rushed to speak.

 _“I volunteer to stay!”_ Seeing Shepard’s disapproving face she hastily added on. _“For protection I mean… Of course.”_

Garrus shrugged.

Shepard sighed. She had no idea what the Justicar had in mind, and she would much rather get back to the security of the Normandy, but she couldn’t risk anything happening to their newfound party member, as unlikely as that was.

_“We’ll stay, but we’ll give you space. Do what you have to do.”_

Samara did not appear to be listening as she proceeded with her plan, flaring her biotic powers in a blue energy wave which ripped through Tija’s armor leaving it in tatters and the mercenary exposed.

Tija’s breasts were large, even larger than Samara’s, with pink nipples which pointed straight ahead. Her dick, however, was much less impressive. Small and shriveled from fear, the human-like member looked like it was afraid of the much more intimidating specimen across from it.

_“Goddess damn you, Justicar! I hope she sucks out your fucking soul! I hope she rots your mind for eternity! I hope she- mmphh!”_

Her stream of vitriol was cut short as Samara forced the captain down with a biotic grip to her knees before shoving her face into her crotch.

_“Blasphemy will not save you. Breathe deep the scent of the goddess’ chosen.”_

Grinding her sheath and balls across Tija’s face, she smothered her in a mass of soft, pungent flesh. Freeing her sheath with a hand, Samara draped her balls over Tija’s nose as she allowed her cock to grow across her head.

The blue tip which had been just peeking out was now rising like a monolith towards the ceiling. Reaching its full and prodigious length, the bright blue flesh glistened with self lubricating fluids and caught the light from the electrical sparks flying around them. A drop of precum had dribbled out of the pointed head before falling in a shining string down Tija’s bare back.

The Normandy crew were awestruck. If Shepard had been wet before, she was positively drenched now, the inside of her armor a humid mess of arousal. She could tell her compatriots were in a similar state, as she could see Garrus’s shift his own crotch nervously while Miranda’s nipples looked like they’d cut through her suit.

Miranda’s hand slipped between her legs as she looked at Garrus, still cognizant enough to crack a joke.

_“Are you sure it’s not bigger than yours?”_

Meanwhile, Samara had repositioned the head of her cock on top of Tija’s lips. The smell of the justicar was overpowering, a mix of sweet blossoms and acrid burning metal, the relaxing and frightening scents danced together as she breathed them in. She didn’t know what to do anymore, her mind raced in confusion as thoughts rushed through her mind at warp speed. She couldn’t help these thoughts. These feelings. These desires.

Without meaning to, her jaw went slack, leaving her mouth open while her tongue dangled to one side. This was the opening Samara had known was coming, and she wasted no time in sliding the entire length of her cock down past Tija’s mouth and deep into her throat.

_“Drink deeply, Sinner. Drink from the goddess’ fount of endless mercy.”_

Slowly and with an almost reverent aura, Samara gripped the sides of Tija’s head in her hands and began to steadily face-fuck her. Wet sounds of labored breathing and choking permeated the air as the two asari’s eyes began to darken. Samara was literally getting in her opponent's head, and her cock was the bridge.

The precum now filling Tija’s throat, while she could not feel it, began entering her bloodstream. Things were… Pretty okay, she thought. She knew death was likely, but right now all she could feel was a sense of calm as the justicar’s mind began brushing against her own. It was a good thing Tija couldn’t comprehend what was happening to her, but Shepard could.

Naked and on her knees, Tija’s eyes had become clouded, the once rebellious gang member now accepting the thick justicar cock like the galactic pornstars Shepard had spent so much time watching. Her mouth, stretched wide, dripped with saliva that ran in rivers down her chin and across her chest before puddling on the ground beside her now rock hard erection.

 _“Asari bitches are fucking kinky.”_ Miranda whispered, still rubbing herself to this dominating display.

Seemingly satisfied that she had pacified her prey, Samara released her grip on Tija’s head and withdrew her cock from the captain’s throat with a gargling slurp before shoving her to the ground on all fours facing Shepard.

Breathing deep to collect herself before the final step of the melding process, Samara lined up her cock with Tija’s pink asshole, resting the tip on the small entrance.

 _“Receive, now, the Goddess’ true gift!”_ Samara shouted, both asari’s eyes suddenly turning solid black. _“Embrace Eternity!”_

And with those thundering words, she rammed her cock home, sheath and all. Tija’s asshole, thoroughly unused to this kind of assault, gave up the fight nearly immediately and allowed Samara to hilt herself hips-deep inside of her. The juices which had accumulated on the justicar’s cock sprayed over them both, adding to the sweat that now began pouring off of them.

The justicar’s balls slammed into Tija’s smaller set, reminding her who was in charge on a primal level. Tija’s eyes had gone completely vacant as she entered the plane of existence only asari can open. Her mouth slack, she emitted a constant sound halfway between a scream and a moan which rose above the slapping of hips on ass. Her large breasts swung heavily beneath her, slamming into her stomach and expelling the air from her lungs.

Samara on the other hand was silent, staring straight ahead past Shepard towards a horizon only she could see. Her teeth were gritted with determination as she kept up a blistering pace, offering no mercy to the asshole that she was conquering. Her cock slid out with a squelch before being thrust back in as far as it could go, her sheath stretching Tija’s now doomed sphincter. Over and over again she bottomed out, creating a rhythm that may have been soothing were it not so… Violent.

Shepard had seen enough. The fire in her pussy demanded action, and she was going to oblige.

 _“Miranda!”_ She snapped, both irritated and aroused by the fascination the Cerberus operative had with the asari. She pointed at her feet. _“Here. On your knees.”_

Miranda grinned with wicked delight, obeying the order without hesitation as she dropped to eye level with Shepard’s crotch.

Unlatching the clasps of her codpiece segment, Miranda freed Shepard’s pussy, allowing it to breath for the first time on Illium. Shepard let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into coos of pleasure as Miranda ran her tongue across her hairless snatch, piercing eyes gazing up at her with unbridled sexual confidence.

Tongue lashing up and down across Shepard’s clit, Miranda was all too eager to prove to Shepard just how good at her job she was. When it came to infiltration techniques, she was the best of the best, and that turned her on like nothing else. Miranda’s hand worked overtime on her own pussy as she squatted before Shepard, juices raining onto the metal beneath her.

Tija’s wailing hit a higher octave as a particularly brutal thrust from the justicar collided with her balls and sent her unconscious brain over the edge. Her balls tightened and her cock spasmed, releasing a thin rope of cum which dangled obscenely from her cock as it swung back and forth due to the momentum imparted by the reaming she was being subjected to.

Unbeknownst to Samara however, was the effect that this post-ejaculation clarity was having on Tija.

Tija’s mind flashed back into activity as her cock exploded, the joy of release quickly replaced by the understanding of what was happening to her. She could *see* Samara inside of her mind, and she was searching for something. This violation was, for an asari, an even greater offense than the anal pounding she was currently receiving.

Tija tried to push against the justicar’s mind, but to no avail. The discrepancy between their biotic powers was simply too great for her to be able to mount a real defense.

But there was a another way…

Tija could feel the justicar’s iron will preventing her from obstructing her investigation… But the walls preventing Tija from withdrawing from their meld were far weaker. Summoning as much mental force as she could, she threw her mind against the barrier surrounding her consciousness, desperately struggling to break free.

Samara needed the Ardat-Yakshi… Tija could feel it in her soul through the meld, and she used this desire as a distraction. Lowering her own defenses, she threw every memory she had of the monster at the justicar, hoping to distract her enough to allow her to escape.

The Normandy crew meanwhile had come together, with Garrus releasing his own member to the air. Giving Shepard a conspiratorial wink, he slid his cock in between Miranda’s lightly covered buttcheeks and began thrusting upward, pushing the mounds of flesh together to control the friction.

Miranda let out a startled squeal which was quickly silenced as Shepard forced more of her face into her crotch.

 _“You had this coming, Miranda.”_ Shepard chuckled.

Tija’s eye’s suddenly lost their blackness as she was jolted back to reality, the first sensation she was greeted with was the gaping of her asshole and the aching of her balls as she could feel the cum steadily leaking from her cock. Unprepared for this rush of feelings, her eyes crossed for a moment as she rode a wave of pleasure and pain, panting and muttering under her breath.

_“Holy shit! ghnn… Goddess fuck me! haa”_

Struggling desperately to ignore the massive cock sliding in and out of her colon, she reached out with a hand in the mess that was the hanger floor in search of anything that could help her escape. After what felt like an agonizingly long search, her hand brushed up against something metallic. Scrabbling at it with the tips of her outstretched fingers, she inched it towards her until it was fully in her grasp.

She withdrew it from the pile of debris slowly so as not to make any noise. As the item came into view, her heart began to pound almost as fast as the justicar in her butt. An M-6 Carnifex.

This was her chance, and she was only going to get one shot.

Shepard stroked Miranda’s raven hair as the agent continued to clamp her mouth over her commander’s pussy, her rapid breathing telling her that she was close. Garrus, too, had began to grunt as his cock pressed hard into the cleft of Miranda’s ass before giving it a slap which caused her to clench down like a vice along his shaft. The turian lost it then, groaning in ecstasy as his cock unleashed strings of goo all across her back.

This sight proved to be too much for Shepard as her hips began to buck, juices spraying into Miranda’s mouth, the pent-up commander finally getting some much needed relief.

It was at this moment however, as Garrus was jizzing in the air and her own juices were covering Miranda’s face, that Shepard noticed an unexpected movement out of the corner of her eye. The Eclipse captain, still being relentlessly assfucked by the black-eyed justicar, had somehow found a gun and was in the process of reaching back to aim it at her captor.

Shepard’s spectre training kicked in automatically, even as her pussy continued to release its torrent, as she unholstered her sidearm and trained it on the mercenary with practiced precision.

_“Samara, look out!”_

And with that warning sent, she fired a quick burst to the threat’s torso and head. Her skill was evident as Tija slumped to the floor, smoking holes now piercing through her heart and skull. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Flicking her pistol’s safety back on, she sidestepped the wet faced Miranda not bothering to cover her crotch, and approached the continuously humping justicar. Her eyes were still solid black as her continued to force her meat into the corpse’s anal cavity, breathing ragged.

Shepard stopped next to the asari and waved her hand in front of her eyes, trying to ignore the stench of sex and death around her.

_“Samara? Are you okay?”_

When no response came, Shepard shoved the justicar back, hoping to knock her out of whatever trance she was in.

_“Samara! She’s fucking dead! Just stop alre- What the fuck!?”_

The shove Samara received did more than Shepard had intended as she fell back, cock releasing from Tija’s dead asshole with a **POP** and the orgasm that had been building within the hundreds of years old asari’s balls now releasing all at once.

Unfortunately for Shepard, she had put herself directly into the line of fire. The waves of cum shooting from Samara’s dick plastered her armor in a sheen of white ooze, and smeared her face in a layer so thick she struggled to see. Where most beings experienced ejaculation as a gentle stream, justicars climax like pent up stallions.

On her back with her cock sticking straight up in the air like some kind of perverse fountain, Samara slowly began to rejoin the present. Taking deep calming breaths, she looked around the room and saw recent sexual partner laying dead next to her.

 _“Ahh… I see.”_ She said, matter of factly.

Taking Shepard’s hand she regained her feet, cock still dripping but slowly retracting back into its sheath as she calmly reached towards the commander and scooped the excess cum from her eyelids.

Shepard shook her head, sending droplets of jizz flying.

_“She- blech - She was about to shoot you so I decided to shoot first. Hope it didn’t ruin your… Investigation.”_

Samara nodded in thanks.

_“Not at all, Shepard. While I was curious as to why her soul became dark so rapidly, I was able to contain it within her body until I had the information I needed. This was a tremendous success, and I owe much of it to you.”_

_“I will join your crew and aid you in your fight against against the collectors. We will find the person I seek and face this new threat. Together, we will provide order and peace to those that need it.”_

Shepard, trying not to think about the ramifications of keeping an asari’s soul trapped in a dead body while it was being sexually exploited, simply grinned.

_“Welcome aboard, Samara.”_

With their work in the hanger concluded, the cum-stained crew began making their way back to the Normandy, not giving a thought to the mess they left behind.


End file.
